Untitled
by Zelda fangirl
Summary: Link and Zelda end up in the Fellowship of the Ring. I suck at summaries, I'm sorry. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Key:

**_Key=Speaking Hylian_**

_Key=written words_

_Key=someone's thoughts_

**Key=a change of perspectives**

_**Key=speaking Elvish**_

**_I own nothing! _**

Panting and gasping for air, I sat up in my bed, finding what few blankets I had were tossed onto the floor during my nightmare. I got up slowly, my entire body shaking and covered in cold sweat. Holding my hand to my head, I tried to calm myself by closing my eyes and taking deep breaths, my simple remedy for riding myself of both night terrors and awful memories. I gasped and shook as I envisioned the thing from my nightmares again, the burning red Eye. Terrified and unable to sleep, I slid from my ancient straw mattress and climbed silently down a rickety old ladder made of sticks crudely tied together. Sighing, I slid through the door and into the night, Epona looked up at me, nickering softly out of concern. She followed me to the sacred spring, nudging my shoulder gently. She knew of the nightmares, the hauntings of a scar only a year old. I looked up at the stars, staring through the trees as I thought about the events that had scarred me, both mentally and physically. Great Goddesses, why me? What did I do to deserve this pain? I was but a child, innocent and ignorant, unready for the fate thrust upon me. Epona neighed gently and rubbed my back with her muzzle, I smiled at her and rubbed her soft nose. Silently, we walked through the darkness of the forest night, the moon guiding us along the shadowed path.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! **

I sat upon the ledge leading to my door, whittling a small stick with a dagger purely out of boredom.

"Hey!" A familiar shout rang out through the trees, startled, I stared up from my work, no one in Ordon ever got mail. The postman stopped before my humble dwelling, panting slightly. I felt bad for him, it was a three day journey from Castle Town to this pathetic little village wedged between Faron and Ordona woods.

"For you, Mr. Link." the Postman held out a letter with a fancy wax seal holding it closed.

"Thank you, sir." I replied as I grabbed the envelope. He saluted me, then left the way he had came, through the only path there was. I rushed inside to read it, lighting a candle quickly as to see it better.

_Link,_

_I wish to request your presence at the castle, there is a matter I must discuss with you. Come as quickly as possible,_

_Princess Zelda._

I took no extra time in preparing, grabbing only the essentials, the Master Sword, the Hero's tunic, the Hero's bow, a large quiver, my wallet, and enough food and water to get me through the journey. Rushing outside, I tacked Epona at record speed, together we took off for Castle Town.

**Zelda's POV**

I sat on my throne, hoping Link had received the message I had sent, it had been six days since I had ordered the message sent, and still no sign of the young Hero. Suddenly, a guard burst through the doors, bowing quickly, he addressed me, "Your Majesty, there is a boy here, he has a letter with the Royal seal, Your Highness, but will not tell us why he is here."

I sighed, mentally scoffing at their stupidity, "Let him in." I commanded quickly, it had been such a long time since I had seen Link.

**Link's POV**

A guard lead me into the throne room quickly, grumbling under his breath about how things had gotten so bad in this kingdom that the Princess was requesting the presence of a peasant. I stopped as I reached the shallow stairs leading to the golden chair on which Princess Zelda sat, quickly sinking to my knees.

Zelda addressed her guards with the steely attitude she was famous for, "this is a private matter, you are dismissed." No one protested, instead doing exactly as she asked with very little hesitation. The moment all of the guards were gone, she smiled at me, "you know I don't approve of you kneeling, Hero." I stood, though my gaze did not move from the lush red carpet under my mud caked boots.

"I shall get straight down to business, then," she stated formally as she rose from her expensive chair, "as of late, my sleep has been haunted by images of a great Eye of fire, devouring the world, am I correct in assuming that you have experienced these dreams as well?" I nodded.

"Also, in my dreams, I have heard a voice speak of a Ring. I have done some extensive research, and with the aid of the Goddess Nayru Herself, I have come to the conclusion that this dream is a prophecy of things to come on a faraway continent known as Middle Earth. It is my belief that we have a part to play in this, Link, for otherwise this vision would not have come to us. I also believe that immediate action should be taken, and therefore I ask you to accompany me on this quest."

"Of course, my lady."

"Good, we prepare to leave tomorrow." And with that she spun around and left the room in a flurry of purple and white silken fabric.

_Author's note; Hey there! I have to thank you for clicking on this, even though both the title and summary suck. Just a quick note, before they reach Middle Earth, I will not mark Link and Zelda's conversations as Hylian. I'm also having difficulty with fonts, so if something doesn't add up, I'm sorry. Anyways, thanks again for reading this despite the crappy title and summary. _


End file.
